


Liquid Apologies

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Torture, liquid ammonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful when living in this world. You just might break something that could be unfixable. You better apologize or someone just might use a different method...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Apologies

"WHERE AM I?" Jonathan screamed.

The second he finished his question, he felt a slap across his face.

"Shut up!"

Jonathan tried to calm his uneven breathing. His wrists were tied tightly behind the back of the chair he was sitting on. All he could see was black because of the blindfold wrapped around his head. “Who are you?" He cried.

"I’m someone from your past." The evil unknown chuckled. “And I want revenge."

"Why? What did I do?" He asked shakily.

"What did you do? What did you do?" The unknown repeated hysterically. “You broke something of mine. And now, I want you to fix it."

"I’ll do whatever you want! Just please! Please don’t hurt me!" Jonathan begged.

The unknown laughed and drew blue circles over the white, silk blindfold. “You see, that’s the problem, my blue-eyed friend. What you broke cannot be fixed. So, you must feel the pain that I have gone through because of you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Jonathan asked, scared of the answer.

"Let’s just say, I’m glad we’re in a place where screaming can’t be heard."

Jonathan gulped. He shook his head. Was this all a nightmare? He prayed that it was but knew it wasn’t when he felt the cold hand hit his face again.

"Praying to the heavens, are we? The man upstairs can’t help you now."

"Can you please just kill me and get it over with?"

"Oh, dear, I’m not going to kill you. No. That would be too easy. Too nice. I want you to live with this nightmare inside your head."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh. You’ll see. Now, behave or my plans of torture just might change. For the worst, of course." Jonathan heard the unknown’s footsteps headed farther and farther away. He squirmed and writhed trying to get his hand untied. He worked all his face muscles attempting to get the blindfold off his blue eyes. He didn’t notice the unknown had come back until he felt a sharp pain in his right knee.

"ARRRGH!" Jonathan screams in pain. “You kicked my knee!"

"I told you to behave, did I not?"

"Fine. What now?" Jonathan was getting less scared and more irritated.

"Oh, is little Johnny getting annoyed?" The unknown grabbed his head and threw it back, opening Jonathan’s mouth. The unknown poured a suspicious liquid down his throat and then let go of him. Some of it splashed on his face and soaked through the blindfold.

Jonathan yelled. “What is that?" He coughed.

"It’s a liquid that’s going to give you the same pain I received."

"What?"

"It starts with a cough. Then, you feel chest pains. Very severe chest pains. And an excruciating tightness in your chest. All the while, it’s getting harder and harder for you to breath."

Jonathan started to cough more. His chest began to hurt. At first, just a bit of pain occurred but it slowly started to tighten and it felt like his heart was going to collapse within his chest. His eyes started to burn as well as his throat.

"What is happening?" Jonathan choked.

"Well, since some of this liquid splashed on your face and soaked through the silk, your eyes will burn, which is perfect. It will make you cry like I had." The unknown paused to think for a second. “Oh! And I forgot many more symptoms. You’re lips and fingernails will turn as blue as your eyes. Soon after you receive chest pains, severe stomach pains will occur as well. And well, the cherry on top, your heart might possibly collapse."

"What is this poison?"

"Liquid ammonium. An amazing discovery really. It’s like you poured this down my throat and in my eyes when you broke my… possession."

Jonathan started to cough. “Why? Why do this to me?"

Jonathan felt the cold hand hit his face yet again. “I already told you. Look, you’re not as innocent as everyone thinks. You hurt people. And what’s worse? You don’t even realize it! You have no feelings!"

"You don’t even know me!"

"Ahh! But I do! All too well. I guess the best thing coming out of this painful session is you get to feel some emotion."

"Well," Jonathan grimaced in pain. “I clearly didn’t break a materialistic possession of yours. What did I break?"

"A piece of art."

Jonathan was confused. “What? A piece of art?"

"Yes, in fact, it rhymes with art as well. And it shares the same beginning of this world we live in. Hell."

Jonathan sat there, thinking of what this unknown was talking about. Wait. Heart. “Heart? I broke you’re heart?" Jonathan tried to recognize the voice. He never realized it was a woman. All he heard was a distinct voice, neither too low like a man or too high like a woman.

"I broke your heart?" Jonathan repeated.

The unknown just kissed his lips and a door suddenly slammed.

"Hello!?" Jonathan screamed. He tried to yell again but his voice stopped. His throat began to hurt. The ammonium was

kicking in. His chest began tightening again. He tried to scream in pain but his throat stopped him. His heart started to hurt. Who was that? Who had left him here? He thought about the women that he’d been with. They had all broken up with him because of his lack of emotion. Because of what the unknown said. All but one. Kara. She was the one whose heart he broke.

He heard running footsteps. “Jonathan!" The woman untied his wrists and the blindfold. “Jonathan, are you alright?"

"Kara?" He rubbed his wrists. “What are you doing here?"

"I got a phone call from someone saying you were in danger. I came here as quick as I could. Here." She pulled out a water bottle from her purse. “Drink this. Your skin looks pale." Jonathan drank it. “What did they do to you?" Kara asked, worried.

"She made me drink liquid ammonium, saying something about making me feel the pain she felt when I broke her heart."

"She? Who was it?"

"I don’t know. But Kara," Jonathan grabbed both her hands. “I apologize for ever making you feel this way." He grabbed his chest in pain. Then grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her warm lips.

She smiled. “Nothing like a little liquid ammonium to get you back." She tucked away the glass vile in her back pocket.


End file.
